kyprianosdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Tinnitus duFeliway
Backstory Sir Tinnitus comes from a long line of knights trained to deal with affronts to dignity, chivalry, the law, and of course, to slay dragons. If a problem arises that can't be solved with reason, his capable rapier can handle almost any escalated situation. While he isn't afraid to lead, he'd rather not get his hands dirty if he can help it, often deferring distasteful tasks to his new company of champions. Being born noble, he'd rather spend his nights at the nearest mansion than a squalid inn, but in the case of the latter he has several loyal retainers to serve him when times get tough. Sir Tinnitus left his family and kingdom for adventure once he and his fellow knights routed his homeland of the last purple dragon, although it is told one of the drakes escaped the attack, taking with it the sacred Dragonsblood sword his order had watched over for centuries. Following rumors to the coast, he found himself in Neverwinter bored, and tiring of poor information and dead end leads he decided to set out on the water to explore the coast. While bartering for a ship (and crew), he was nearly robbed by an adept thief. Thanks to a nearby gentleman by the name of Tristin McCleric who caught the miscreant before he got away, the crime was prevented and his gold was returned. Tristin wanted out of the city and the two made a deal they would travel together. It was only on their way out of Neverwinter to investigate local trouble that Tristan mentioned Safona, who went way back with Tristan and didn't travel anywhere without him. Tristan convinced Sir Tinnitus that they'd need her cunning and spells even though I was and am continuously dubious of her. Tinnitus also thought she'd make a great crew member of his future ship (if he ever grew bored and wished to return to explore the coast) given her aquatic affinity and past ship experience. Seeing that the partnership with Tristin was quickly growing, Tinnitus decided it'd be best to start an official company of champions not only to simplify divvying up loot, but to make taxes easier. Once he added dental coverage (no life insurance, as heroes who couldn't protect themselves were unsuitable for his company), a strange man and acquaintance of Tristin, Peter Bucola, expressed intense interest in joining the company and working to make the land a safer place. It was only after the company learned of his penchant for shape shifting and eating all manner of things that the connection was made. Tinnitus is travelling on his trusty steed, Teramorphus, a tall, grey gelding. ------------- TL;DR: Sir Tinnitus du Feliway was born and raised a Purple Dragon Knight in a noble family in Cormyr. His grandfather, Incus, was the Owl of Swords but recently passed. After spending his young adulthood in the royal army and successfully routing a dragon incursion, he left his comrade and secret love Cartesia, along with his secure position as a rising captain, to hunt down the dragon rumored to have escaped Cormyr with the court's fabled Dragonsbane sword. His quest led him to the Sword Coast where he met up with a couple other adventurers. ------------- Soon, they found themselves on a quest to investigate a dragon sighting, which turned out to be a near end to Sir Tinnitus. After splitting the party (ಠ_ಠ) and then regrouping in the dragon's lair, his companions foolishly angered the young green dragon, against Tinnitus' advice and expertise. It was inevitable: with a single breath, the dragon Venomfang downed the whole party -- except for Tinnitus, who stood on the brink of death, helpless. The dragon spared Tinnitus, but did so selfishly and pridefully. "I like to leave a survivor, so that they may spread the fear and live on to tell of my power." Poor Tinnitus left his friends that day, not even able to give them a proper burial, a bit broken and full of despair. Little did Venomfang know that his pride would be his downfall.